Nuevos Vocaloids, Nuevas Aventuras
by Ichirouta Aru
Summary: ahora los vocaloids empezaron audiciones para encontrar nuevos vocaloids, 9 chicos en especifico van, haciendo que los vocaloids tuvieran nuevas aventuras, mas romance en su vida y mucho mas humor PD: borrado y vuelto a subir pero arreglado, gracias Ade Mozart!
1. Chapter 1

**hola a toda esa gente tan bella que se ha tomado la molestia de entrar en este pedazo de fic!-digo con carita apenada**

**es que tienes mucha autoestima tu-dijo Gumi mirándome feo**

**si, además, según los reviews del fic de Inazuma Eleven, eres muy buena escribiendo-dijo Piko simplemente viendome**

**hay que me hacen sonrojar-digo yo con carita de gato**

**hacen? Sabes que lo que yo dije era sarcasmo cierto?-dijo Gumi mirándome de nuevo pero esta vez extrañada **

**si pero me da igual, bueno, antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos mis amigos y amigas que me dieron sus ocs para este fic, y permitir que no fuera necesario venir aquí pidiendo ocs-digo yo con mucho entusiasmo**

**ahora el disclaimer o como se escriba: vocaloid y sus personajes no son propiedad de Karon, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores-dijo Gumi con una sonrisa**

**este fic tendrá aventura, humor, romance, suspenso y, si le llega la inspiración necesaria, horror-dice Piko, asustándose por lo de horror**

**gracias chicos, ahora, el fic!-grite levantando los brazos con emocion**

Yami! Apura el paso!-dijo una pelirroja de cabello liso hasta la cadera amarrado en una cola de caballo con una cinta naranja, ojos de color verde, dice tener 14 pero su altura dice lo contrario, aunque sea verdad, tiene puesto una camiseta manga corta negra con un short negro y unos zapatos negros con un sombrero negro igual en su mano y cuyo nombre es Karon

no es mi culpa! Es de tu bendito hermano Elliot!-dijo un chico que tiene cabello color rojo con reflejos negros, tiene ropa común de un adolescente serio pero cool, al igual que unos audífonos colgando en su cuello, tiene 14 y la estatura perfecta para esa edad y se hace llamar Yami

no es verdad!-dijo esta vez un chico de cabello azul, piel blanca, de 14 pero muy bajito, con un gran parecido a Karon (tomando en cuenta que son gemelos [gemelos con color de cabello diferente, genial!]), vestido con una túnica blanga larga, que le cubre el cuello y los pantalones y tiene zapatos negros y en su mano, al igual que su gemela, un sombrero negro, el cual responde al nombre de Elliot

callense y corran o no llegaremos a tiempo, y si no llegamos a tiempo los mato a los 3-dice por su parte una chica que tiene el cabello azul oscuro y los ojos marrones, usa un vestido verde corto con zapatos blancos, tiene 14 y es ligeramente mas alta que Yami y su nombre es Mion

los 3!? Que hice yo!?-dijo la pelirroja alterada

que NO hiciste tu?-dice una chica de cabello rojo, ojos de color carmín [resulto ser un tono de rojo] y pien blanca, lleva puesto unos shorts negros con una camiseta manga corta roja y unos zapatos negros, tiene 14 pero a veces, por si forma de ser, aparenta menos y le gusta que le llamen Nekoshadow

buen punto…-le respondio Karon

hay ya! Solo caminen que casi llegamos-grito una yandere de cabello corto negro, ojos marrones y piel clara, lleva puesto una camiseta roja con un pañuelo blanco y botones amarillos, pantalón negro y botas negras con decoraciones blancas, tiene 19 y actua como tal aparte de que su nombre es Tsubatsa

no es verdad, según Luka es aquí-comento una chica de cabello largo suelto color morado, ojos del mismo color que los de Lucy de Elfen Lied y un gran parecido a Luka, pero siendo esta mucho mayor, usa un vestido corto color negro con plumas y botas de cuero negras, tiene 17, siendo, junto a Tsubatsa, la mas adulta y madura de todo el grupo, pero aun asi, sigue siendo menor que Tsubatsa y se llama Sarah

es cierto, sera mejor que entremos-dijo quien suponía era su hermana menor, la cual tiene el cabello negro largo y ojos color miel, una chaqueta negra y al final de las mangas azul, un pantalón negro y botas negras, tiene 14 y es hermana de Sarah, siendo ambas, hermanas de Luka, llamada Midoriana

es malo entrar sin tocar-comento Yami con voz inocente

mira quien lo dice-dijeron Nekoshadow y Elliot mirándolo feo

jeje-y esa fue la risita nerviosa de Yami

hasta que al fin llegan!-grito Luka emocionada asomándose por la puerta

hermana!-gritaron Sarah y Midoriana mientras se lanzaban hacia Luka para abrazarla

hola, sera mejor que dejemos los salidos para otro momento, las audiciones están apunto de acabar-dijo Luka nerviosa

Todos se miraron entre si y se quedaron viendo a Mion

que tanto me miran! Corramos!-grito esta

HAI!-gritaron todos y empezaron a correr

Entraron y se encontraron con el lugar lleno y un ambiente muy deprimente, ahí fue cuando Luka les dijo que ninguno califico para convertirse en un vocaloid, todos asintieron con pena, por toda esa gente, y con miedo, de si lograrían pasar ellos o no

pasen por aquí por favor-les indico la pelirrosa

hai-volvieron a decir todos en conjunto

Entonces todos entraron y se pusieron muy nerviosos al ver a TODOS (literalmente) los vocaloids allí, voltearon a ver a Luka y ella simplemente les sonrio, les indico donde sentarse ellos y se fue a sentar con Meiko

hola a todos ustedes, como me imagino que saben, me llamo Meiko Sakine y entre todos formamos la gran familia de los vocaloids, es un placer tenerlos aquí, ahora, me gustaría que el, la, los o las que van a iniciar suban al escenario, se presenten, digan la canción que cantaran y que canten y si quieren bailen-hablo Meiko con mucha calma en su voz

ahora, como ha dicho Meiko, quien o quienes empezaran?-hablo esta vez Kaito

em… nosotros-comentaron los gemelos muy nerviosos

de acuerdo, no deben tener nervios, suban e imaginen como si no hubiera nadie aquí-les comento Miku con una sonrisa

v-vale-respondio Elliot

ven, vamos-le dijo Karon mientras lo halaba suavemente hasta el escenario

Los 2 gemelos de colores de cabello diferentes subieron al escenario

somos Elliot y Karon Abarai Ichirosen, venimos de Hokkaido y vamos a cantar Trick And Treat-hablaron los 2 al mismo tiempo

Entonces los 2 gemelos, al haber acabado de presentarse, se pusieron sus sombreros y empezaron a cantar, todo el mundo estaba maravillado con sus voces y el contraste que hacían ambas, tan iguales pero tan diferentes, igual a las voces de los Kagamine, solo que la de los Abarai era mas grave, menos chillona [sin ofender a los Kagamine porque los adoro] y muchas otras cosas que se les ocurrían a los mismísimos Rin y Len, ya acabada la canción todos aplaudieron y los felicitaron al bajar

vaya que ese fue un buen inicio, ahora quien sigue?-hablo Meiko

yo, me llamo Yami Kintare, vengo de Hokkaido igual y les voy a cantar Cantarella-hablo Yami subiendo al escenario

Con su voz ocurria lo mismo que con la de los Abarai, era hermosa, increíblemente fuerte pero sin llegar a irritar, y la canción le quedaba perfecta con su voz, se inspiro tanto que empezó a moverse un poco en el escenario, estaba feliz y nervioso al mismo tiempo, y eso se notaba en su voz, pero no quiere decir que la arruino, todo lo contrario. Al terminar de cantar todos le aplaudieron emocionados

gran actuacion~-dijo Kaito con estrellas en los ojos

lo dices porque la canción era tuya-le dijo su hermano pelirrojo Akaito

cállate, como sea, quien o quienes siguen?-hablo de nuevo Kaito

hola, somos Mion Oyashiro, Tsubatsa Jippensha y Nekoshadow, venimos de Okinawa y cantaremos Acute-hablaron las 3

Si los Abarai y Yami estuvieron geniales, estas 3 chicas eran la sensación, sus 3 voces, siendo la de Nekoshadow la mas suave y aguda, la de Mion suave y un poco mas grave y la de Tsubatsa un poco mas fuerte y grave, esas 3 voces tan distintas, combinadas, sonaban increíbles, mas la eleccion de la canción que hacia que su voz sonara muchísimo mejor. Al terminar su actuación todos les aplaudieron, algunos hasta se pararon y todo

que gran actuación, definitivamente, y quien falta?-hablo de nuevo Meiko

nosotras, somos Sarah y Midoriana Megurine, venimos de aquí de Tokio y les vamos a cantar Akatsuki Arrival-dijeron las 2 hermanas de Luka

Ambas se pusieron a cantar, sus voces juntas sonaban increíbles, esa canción estaba perfecta para ellas, el contraste de sus voces era increíble, el de la hermana menor suave y grave y el de la mayor era mas fuerte y grave, aparte de que su voz era hermosa, juntas sonaban increíbles, de eso no cabia duda. Ya terminada la canción todos, hasta los que habían cantado antes, se pararon a aplaudirles por lo espectacular que cantaron

bueno señores y señoritas-empezo Meiko-dadas las circunstancias, los que se convirtieron en los nuevos vocaloids son…

**Tan tan tan… **

**oh dios! Que ira a pasar?-digo yo nerviosa**

**tu eres la autora-comento Gumi**

**tu deberías saberlo-finalizo Piko**

**no, no lo se porque no se me ocurre nada! Ni siquiera se como rayos logre escribir todo eso-dije yo con cara de WTF!**

**oh dios, nos toco acompañar a una loca u_u-dijeron Piko y Gumi al mismo tiempo**

**jaja! Bueno, gracias por haberse tomado las molestias de leer, sabre si les gusto solo si dejan un review, y gracias a Ade Mozart por haberme avisado sobre que el formato script estaba prohibido, de verdad te agradesco Ade, porque seguramente estas leyendo esto jeje, y me gustaría que si de verdad quieren que lo continue dejen review, si tengo que arreglar algo dejen review, si no les gusto dejen review, sea cual sea su opinión dejen reviews por favor! Arigato, los adoro a todos, asi no me dejen reviews-digo yo saludando a… bueno, a nadie, ya que nadie me ve jeje**


	2. Chapter 2

**He vuelto con el 2****do**** cap de este fic! o/ se que en el summary dije 9 pero en el cap 1 hay 8, y yo se por que-digo con una sonrisa divertida**

**Obvio, eres la autora-dijeron Piko y Gumi mirándome con obviedad en su mirada**

**Déjenme, ahora sin mas, el fic!-repeti y salte**

**Cap 2~**

Los nuevos vocaloids son…-pero antes de que Meiko pudiera terminar entro una chica alta con expresión desesperada

Esta chica tenia el cabello negro azulado largo y liso que le llegaba a la cintura, tenia 2 coletas altas, pero sorpresivamente su cabello le llegaba igual a la cintura, tenia los ojos color café claro, llevaba puesto unos shorts rojos con una camisete negra, converse negros y medias altas blancas con franjas rojas, según su tamaño aparentaba unos 18

Lamento tanto la demora, espero no haber llegado tarde a la audición-dijo esta chica con nerviosismo en su voz

Descuida, no has llegado tan tarde, asi que no te preocupes, por que no subes, te presentas y cantas?-le dijo Rin con tanta amabilidad en su voz que Len se le quedo viendo con cara de asustado

Vale-dijo subiendo al escenario, parándose en el medio y haciendo una reverencia en forma de respeto-hola a todos, me llamo Ikaru Nikatashi, tengo 18, vengo de aquí de Tokio y cantare Ama No Jaku

Obviamente la reacción de Gumi fue de sorpresa y emoción, y aumento mucho mas, al igual que la sorpresa del resto de la gente que estaba en esa sala, cuando empezó a cantar y a bailar un poco, estaba tan inspirada que empezó a cantar mas fuerte aun, su voz era demasiado hermosa, todos estuvieron de acuerdo sobre que nunca habían escuchado una voz tan hermosa como esa, los gestos que hacia y los movimientos que daba al ritmo de la canción, sumado con su voz, era una gran convinacion que nadie espero a encontrar, pero que lograron conseguir, al acabar la canción todos le hicieron una ovacion de pie mientras gritaban, aplaudían y silvaban, ella super emocionada bajo corriendo y los 8 chicos que habían audicionado la recibieron con un gran abrazo, haciendo un circulo alrededor de ella y brincando de emoción, fue cuando Meiko les corto la inspiración llamando la atención de todos

Bueno señores y señoritas, parece que ya no hay mas, asi que me dare el lujo de decir esto-empezo Meiko-pero quiero que todos lo digamos al mismo tiempo, preparence vocaloids, bueno señores, déjennos decirles que…

TODOS PASARON!-gritaron todos los vocaloids con mucha emoción, excepto claro esta los emo jej, mientras que los 9 nuevos vocaloids se pusieron a brincar como locos, gritar y abrazarce, tanta era la emoción de ellos que todos los vocaloids se les acercaron a celebrar con ellos, y lo mas divertido fueron las caras de Akaito y Nigaito cuando Tsubatsa e Ikaru los abrazaron, en ese orden, por la gran emoción que cargaban encima, ya que la cara de estos 2 era mucho mas roja que el cabello de Akaito y el de Karon juntos sumado con el rojo de la ropa de Iroha, todos al ver eso se hecharon a reir y se fueron a celebrar de lo mas contentos

**Fin de este cap jeje-dije yo emocionada-este cap es corto, pero no me culpen, empece a las 7:30 y son las 8:15 (hora de Vzla claro jeje) gracias a todos por leer, espero les haya gustado este review, y de verdad agradesco a los dueños de los ocs utilizados en este fic, que no dejan reviews, pero me escriben diciéndome que tengo un gran talento, muchas gracias, su entusiasmo me hizo seguir, los adoro a todos, y a los que leyeron este fic (los 2 caps) y les gusto, por favor, háganmelo saber, ya sea en un review o por un PM, si hay algún error, algo que arreglar por favor háganmelo saber para acomodarlo en cuanto pueda, gracias a todos estos grandes y geniales lectores, se despide su autora Karon Ichirosen, adiós-me despido haciendo un símbolo de paz**


	3. Chapter 3

**hola a todos!-grite (me encanta gritar XD)-aqui el 3****er**** cap! Woooo!**

**Alguien que la calme!-grito Piko**

**Mis timpanos!-esta vez fue Gumi**

**Bueno-empiezo yo-para no aburrirlos con una introduccion… EL FIC!**

**Cap 3~**

Luego de esa gran noche de celebracion, todos los vocaloids fueron a la gran mansion, les mostraron sus habitaciones a los nuevos… sorpresa! A LOS GEMELOS Abarai les toco juntos (jeje, tenia que. Gumi: no es verdad. Yo: ve a besarte con Piko anda. Gumi: cállate!), ya al dia siguiente se les dio a los nuevos un papel que contenia las tareas que haría cada uno y se pusieron a trabajar sin protestar

Oigan, definitivamente esto es divertido jeje-dijo la menor de los Abarai

Me alegra que te diviertas, te gusta cocinar verdad?-le pregunto Rui

Me encanta! Es genial- le respondio Karon

Y cocina delicioso!-grito el mayor de los Abarai desde la sala

Sdfgahsiuisyi!-grito Karon (Gumi/Piko: eh?. Yo: que? A veces lo hago jeje)

Por esa reacción, Rui se lanzo al suelo de la risa, Elliot reia muy fuerte y Karon inflo sus cachetes haciendo un puchero

No se rian-dijo ella con el puchero y los brazos cruzados, dando una apariencia muy kawaii

Como no quieres que se rian con esa vista que les das, te ves muy chibi-le dijo Rei

Tu no molestes!-grito esta

Solo haces que se rian mas-dijo Ikaru apareciendo por la puerta

Lo se…-dijo Karon decepcionada

Pero no te decepciones, al menos ni Rei ni nosotras nos estamos riendo-le dijo Tsubatsa apareciendo detrás de Ikaru y detrás de esta Sarah

Asi es, no tienes de que preocuparte-le dijo Sarah

Vale…-dijo Karon algo mas animada

Desgraciadamente, aun teniendo a Rei en frente, a Yami se le ocurrio ubicarse atrás de Karon para asustarla y empujarla, haciendo que esta grite del susto y siendo impulsada hacia el frente por el empujon, para que al final, ya que ella y Rei tienen la misma altura, hayan terminado besándose, lo que hizo que Rui se sorprendiera al máximo, que Elliot le gritara a Yami que lo mataria, que Karon se separe bruscamente de Rei y, para mas "ñapa" (una expresion venezolana), corriera de la vergüenza a su habitación y todos se quedaron con los ojos como platos al escuchar el portazo

Karon! Espera!-le grito Rei y corrió a su habitación, encontrándola cerrada con llave

Ahora si Yami… moriras…-le dijo Elliot pero antes de hacer algo, Rin apareció

Elliot, con violencia no se resuelve nada, tranquilo-le dijo esta sosteniendo el brazo que el iba a usar para golpear a Yami-y en cuanto a ti Yami, corre o sere yo quien te mate-oracion que hizo que Yami corriera

Que acaba de pasar?-pregunto Midoriana confundida

Ni la mas minima idea-le respondio Nekoshadow

Emmm….. Nekoshadow, vayamos por un helado, vale?-le dijo Len

Vale-le respondio ella emocionada

Mientras que con Rei y Karon…

Karon! Abre la puerta! Vamos!-le gritaba Rei mientras golpeaba la puerta

No! Eso fue muy vergonzoso!-le respondio ella de la misma forma

Solo fue un accidente! Vamos!-le respondio Rei

v-vale!-le respondio ella

al abrir la puerta el entro y se pusieron a aclarar ese gran malentendido, ella se calmo y fueron a la sala y vieron un gran desastre (cortesía de Kikaito), se miraron entre ellos y fueron a arreglar todo eso

en cuanto a Ikaru y Tsubatsa, Nigaito y Akaito las invitaron al parque y ellas aceptaron. Midoriana y Sarah se fueron con Luka. Nekoshadow y Len fueron a comer su helado, Rin acompañó a Elliot al jardín a calmarse, mientras que el resto se perdió para no limpiar el desastre de Kikaito, lo que dejaba a Rei y a Karon encargados de la limpieza, pero se vengarían, de eso estaban seguros

**FIN DEL CAP 3**

**Espero les haya gustado, es extraño que cada vez que voy a subir un nuevo cap de un fic, lo escribo y lo subo en el mismo momento, asi que no puedo decir que ya lo tenia listo, lo acabo de hacer, tomando en cuenta que mañana empiezo clases de nuevo, y eso significa… entrega de notas! Y en el 2****do**** lapso saque muy bajas notas comparado con el 1****ero ****asi que no se extrañen si no me ven por aquí en un tiempo jej, bueno, sin mas, espero les haya gustado el cap, dejen reviews por favor! Arigato!-digo con una carita chibi-sayo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hehehey! Hola de Nuevo!-su linda autora saludandolos-como estayn todos? Aqui vengo con el Nuevo cap de este fic! Y con una chica conmigo!... Ikaru Nikatashi!**

**Holaaa! Gracias por invitarme Karon, y hola a todos lectores-dice Ikaru saludando**

**Un placer Ikaru-dijo Gumi**

**Ahora sin mas que decir…-empezo Piko**

**El fic!-gritaron los 2 vocaloids**

_**Cap 3**_

Bueno… ya terminamos-le dijo Karon a Rei apenas terminaron de limpiar

Menos mal, ahora, como nos vengaremos de los demas?-le respondio el pelinegro

mmm…-pensaba Karon hasta que la interrumpio Tsubasa con Ikaru atras

te vengaras de nosotras?-dijo Tsubasa

nah, ustedes son buena gente-les dijo Rei

y de mi si hermanita?-hablo Elliot a su gemela

nop, tu casi matas a Yami, asi que de ti no jeje-le dijo la ojiverde

menos mal, pero por que se quieren vengar?-volvio a decir Elliot

porque hicieron que Karon y yo limpiaramos todo el desastre de Nigaito nosotros nada mas-le dijo Rei

pasaste todo ese rato con Karon limpiando? Y no se sentian incomodos?-les pregunto Ikaru

no Ikaru, gracias por preocuparte… supongo…-dijo la pelirroja con una gotita en la cabeza

bueno… em… quieren ir a espiar a Nekoshadow y a Len en la heladeria?-dijo Rin llegando con una sonrisa lujuriosa (no me pregunten, por favor no me pregunten)

vamos!-gritaron todos y salieron camino a la heladeria

_**FIN**_

**Y eso es todo por hoy!-digo con una cara muy lamentable-lamento mucho esto, se que es demasiado corto, pero es lo mejor que me salio! Ni siquiera estoy inspirada y aun debo continuar el de Inazuma Eleven!-llorando**

**Es que tu eres loca, pero te entiendo, demasiados OCs, debes continuarla-dijo Ikaru**

**Bueno, me retiro entonces a escribir la conti del otro, bye-me despido**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holaaa Aca Ikaruu *_*  
Donde esta la loca?- dice gumi  
Hey gumi no seas tan mala-dice piko  
vale esta bien donde esta la autora?- pregunta gumi  
Puees esta ocupada y yo la ayudare con este fic-digo yo (ikaru)  
Genial nos libramos de la loca aunque sea un cap-dice gumi riendo  
Bueno ya hora del cap wujuu-digo yo **

cap 5

En la heladeria...

Nekoshadow de que quieres tu helado?- pregunta Len

A ver mm Chocolate-Dice nekoshadow sonriendo

Len llama a la heladera y pide 2 helados de chocolate y se sienta en una mesa comer con nekoshadow

y desde cuando cantas?- Pregunta Len

desde hace unos años aprendi sola- dice ella

cantas muy bien, fuiste de mis favoritas en la audicion- dice el

en serio?-pregunta neko muy sonrojada

pues si-dice Len sonrojado tambien

a mi tambien me gusta como cantas...-dice neko

en eso llega Nigaito e Ikaru y se sientan en la misma mesa interrumpiendo violentamente la conversacion

HOLAAAA- grita ikaru

Ikaru que hacen aqui?- pregunta nekoshadow molesta

Vinimos por un helado tambien-dice ikaru riendo con cara de picardia

y no se podian sentar en otra mesa- dice len con cara de incredulidad

No...- responde Nigaito riendose

Porque?-dice neko con cara de puchero

Porque...es que... esta lleno el lugar-dice ikaru

bueno esta bien quedense-dicen neko y len

vamos por nuestros helados dice ikaru y se para junto a nigaito ambos riendo, a los 5 minutos entran karon y Rei junto a Elliot, Rin, Tsubatsa y akaito y se sentaron junto a nekoshadow y len de nuevo

Es en serio? Todos se sentaran con nosotros?- Dice neko roja de la rabia

Mmmm Vamos a pensarlo...SI! - Dijeron todos a la vez riendose

oh vamos en serio no hay mas lugar?-Pregunto len con cara de fastidio

No no hay- dijo karon

Tiene que haber-Dijo Len

Que esconden que no quieren que nos sentemos con ustedes?- dijo Tsubatsa

Nada solo que estabamos conversando-dijo neko con cara de decepcion

Pueden conversar con nosotros aqui- Dijo Rin

Era privada la conversacion- Dice Len

Oh vamos todos somos amigos no?- Dijo Elliot

Mejor nos vamos dice-neko a len

Sera mejor...igual ya terminamos los helados-dijo len

Adios chicos-dicen todos despidiendo a len y neko

Salen de la heladeria neko y len ambos muy molestos e incomodos

Vaya logramos molestarlos- dice Rin

sii pero fue divertido-dice karon

creo que nos pasamos- Dice Elliot

bueno pidamos los helados ya que estamos aqui-dice akaito

HAI!- Responden todos

En la Mansion..

Vaya que se han pasado- dice Nekoshadow aun molesta

Si un poco- Dice Len

Bueno saldremos otro dia- dice ella dandole un beso en la mejilla a len y subiendo a su habitacion

Len se sonroja y ve cuando ella se aleja a su cuarto

**Hastaaa Aquiiii- Digo yo  
Vaya te inspiraste- Dice gumi  
Gracias :3 pero me falta trama karon lo hace mejor-digo yo  
Vas por buen camino-Dice Piko  
Buenooo Eso lo diran los Review, Por favor dejen review si les gusta y asi podre seguir ayudando a karon y si no les gusta dejen review para poder hacerlo mejo hasta lueegooo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos esos bellos lectores que se toman la molestia de entrar y continuar leyendo!-saluda su pelicasta****ñ****a autora (si, soy pelicasta****ñ****a, mi oc es pelirroja :p)**

**Aqui por fin hemos vuelto con un Nuevo cap de Nuevos Vocaloids, Nuevas Aventuras, y muy pronto continuaremos Las Flores De Cerezo :p-comenta la vocaloid peliverde**

**Ahora, sin mas interrupciones-dice el peliblanco-EL FIC!**

_**Cap 6 **_

Bueno chicos, fue muy divertido molestarlos XD-dice Rin

Si, pero creo que se molestaron…-dijo Elliot

Lo dudas?-le responde su gemela

Bueno ya que, vayan todos a dormer, tenemos concierto-dice Mion iendose a su cuarto-buenas noches

Igual Mion-le responden los demas y cada uno se va a dormir

En la mañana siguiente…

Párense todos, ensayo general y concierto en la noche!.-grito miku

Vamos-le respondieron los demás

Normal, luego del ensayo general…

Hola a todos ustedes!-grito Miku a través del micrófono

Gracias por haber venido hasta aca hoy!-grito Mion igual que Miku-es hora de empezar

El concierto vocaloid!-termino Miku la oración

Empezaron a cantar de costumbre todos los vocaloids, pero mejor centrémonos en las 3 principales parejar de este cap :p

Denles un gran aplauso a el siguiente duo! Tsubatsa y Akaito cantando Matryoshka!-grita Mion

Y empezaron ambos a cantar, y había mucha química entre ellos 2 porque al final de la canción no dejaron de verse y se tomaron de las manos, se despidieron y al bajar del escenario Akaito le dio un beso en la mejilla a Tsubatsa

Y eso por que fue?-le pregunto Tsubatsa

Solo porque cantaste muy bello-le respondio Akaito iendose

Claro-susurro ella sonrojada

Bueno, esa presentación eatuvo de la mejor, y ahora damas y caballeros, tenemos el siguiente duo y la penúltima canción de la noche! Ikaru y Nigaito cantando Romeo & Cinderella!-gruto emocionada Miku

Esta presentación si que fur muy romántica, ya que cantaban agarrados de las manos y de vez en cuando se sonreían mutuamente, y lo mejor fue cuando al final de la canción Nigaito abrazo a Ikaru y le deposito un beso en la comisura de sus labios haciendo que Ikaru se pusiera roja como un tomate

A eso si le llamo romance :3 y ahora si, como ultima canción tenemos Magnet! Cantada por Karon y Rei!-grito Mion para luego bajar del escenario rápidamente

Y empezaron a cantar magnet, como a la mitad de la canción se pusieron a bailar tambien y a cantar aun mas fuerte, al terminar la canción bajaron del escenario, y luedo de que Mion y Miku se despidieron se fueron todos a la mansión y todos se fueron a dormir excepto Karon, Elliot y Rei

Bueno, ya me dio sueño, vienes hermana?-le pregunto Elliot a su gemela

Si, vamos-le respondio ella-buenas noches Rei

Karon espera un segundo-le dijo halándole la manga de la camiseta

Si? Que pasa?-pregunto ella

Esto-y como buen chico que es, Rei se acerco y le planto un beso a la pelirroja en los labios-buenas noches pelirroja

c-claro…-le respondio ella en un susurro quedándose parada en su puesto

Karon?-hablo Elliot

Si!-le dijo ella y fue corriendo hasta su cuarto junto con su gemelo

**FIN**

**Gracias por leer!-dice la ****pelicasta****ñ****a (osea shio X3)-y gracias a Ikaru por haber escrito el cap anterior, te debo una gigantesca!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos, mi nombre es Akasuna, soy la Hermana de Karon, y ya que mi Hermana no puede continuar este fic, lo hare yo, pero descuiden, ella volvera-digo yo**

**Cap 7**

Al dia siguiente, se sentia tension entre Karon y Rei, y todos lo habian notado, y de repente tocaron la puerta

Todos estaban sorprendidos ya que antes de que tocaran la puerta habia un silencio atormentador, asi que Karon fue a abrir la puerta y se encontro con una chica desconocida que media 1,54, tenia el cabello rojo intense con mechas morado oscuro, piel mas blanca que la de Elliot, ojos color jade y uno era tapado por su flequillo, estaba vestida con un pantalon largo rojo yun sueter negro

Disculpa… nos conocemos?-le pregunto Karon

n-no, solo e-es que me perdi, no soy de Tokio y acabo de llegar, soy Akasuna Hiroto-se present ella

y a donde quieres ir?-le pregunto Karon mas relajada

ee… no lo se, me dieron esta direcciom v-vengo de parte de Meiko Sakine, mi prima dijo que viniera a quedarme por 5 dias, yo… yo creia que estaba vacia, pejor me voy-le dijo Akasuna dando vuelta

tranquila Akasuna, puedes quedarte aqui, aun hay una habitacion vacia-le respondio la mayor jalandola del brazo y haciendola entrar a la mansion hasta la habitacion mensionada

pensabas estar 5 dias sola en esta mansion?-le pregunto Karon bajo la Mirada apenada de Akasuna

eeee si-le respondio la menor apenada

te presentare a tis otros compañeros-le dijo Karon toda emocionada

Luego de decir esto, salio corriendo a la sala de estar y empezo a buscar a todos para presentarles a su nueva compañera

Chicos, ella es Akasuna, estara con nosotros por 5 dias, vale?-dijo Karon prensentando a la menor

Todos aceptaron y se fueron, Mientras Akasuna se encerro es su temporal cuarto

Al rato Karon, Elliot y Rei fueron al cine, Nekoshadow y Len fueron al parque, Midoriana, Sarah y Tsubatsa estaban de compras, Mion e Ikaru fueron de paseo y Yami habia salido desde temprano

Al terminar la pelicula, Elliot volvio a la mansion, dejando a Karon y a Rei solos en el cine, en ese momento la tension que habia mas temprano volvio, Rei no podia estar solo con Karon, ya que no podia controlarse, su simple Mirada lo tenia loco y su sonrisa haria que deseara besarla, no aguanto mas y se fue corriendo, dejando a Karon sola en el cine muuuuy confundida

Al atardecer todos estaban en la mansion, hasta Yami se encontraba, lo que sorprendio a muchos ya que siempre llegaba muy tarde

Ya a la hora de la cena le toco cocinar a Karon,la cual cocina muy bien, todos estaban ansiosos de comer, o bueno, casi todos, en la sala faltaba una persona y nadie se habia dado cuenta; al cabo de un rato Elliot fue a ayudar a su Hermana, no por nada eran gemelos, ambos cocinaban muy bien, Ikaru fue muy generosa al ayudar acomodando la mesa para la cena

La cena ya estaba lista, los gemelos habian preparado pasta boloña, todos se sentaron a comer, era una cena normal, los gemelos charlaban entre si Mientras uno de los muchachos no dejaba de ver a Karon, y mas de uno se habia dado cuenta de eso

Aqui falta alguien-dijo Ikaru a lo que Karon se levanto con una chispa en sus ojos y fue a buscar a la chica que llego mas temprano, se paro frente a su puerta y toco varias veces, pero nadie abrio, volvio a tocar y aun nada, toco por 3era vez y nada, asi que abrio la puerta y se encontro a Akasuna escuchando musica y cantando en voz baja para que nadie la escuchara, la ojiverde pudo escuchar su voz, parecia la de una niña pequeña pero era muy bonita

Akasuna noto la presecia de la mayor y se sobresalto-lo siento, cante muy alto?

No tranquila, solo yo te escuche, vine a decirte que bajaras a comer-le dijo la mas alta

Vale-le respondio la mas baja

Y por que cantas tan bajo? Cantas muy bonito-le dijo Karon alegre haciendo que la otra se ponga tan roja como su cabello

De vuelta en la mesa, Karon retomo su platillo y empezo a comer, Akasuna estaba sentada entre Karon e Ikaru, Karon retomo su charla con Elliot, Rei seguia viendola perdidamente, Mientras que de vez en cuando Elliot lo miraba de reojo, ya que el era muy celoso con su Hermana

Cuando todos terminaron de comer, Akasuna volvio a su habitacion tan rapido como pudo, Yami se puso a jugar videojuegos y a escuchar musica, Nekoshadow y Len fueron al jardin y Karon charlaba alegremente con Ikaru (a estas chicas nunca se les veia enfadadas)

Oye Karon! Te compre un regalo!-dijo Ikaru dando saltos como una niña pequeña

Ikaru, lo siento, yo no te compre nada-dijo Karon con un tono nervioso

Tranquila bobita, yo te lo compre porque cuando lo vi sabia que debia ser tuyo-le dijo Ikaru de Nuevo

"me pregunto que me Habra comprado"-penso Karon

Por cierto, esa chica, Akasuna, es rara-dijo Ikaru

Tranquila Ikaru, debe ser porque no nos conoce, aparte canta muy bien-dijo Karon, tapandose la boca rapidamente-bueno, emm, cambiando de tema, que es el regalo?

Es una sorpresa!-grito Ikaru dando saltitos de Nuevo

Dime andaaaa-dijo la pelirroja inflando los cachets y en un tono de una niña de 5

Para que decirte que es si puedo dartelo?-dijo Ikaru

Mientras con Akasuna…

Eres una chica rara, hay muchas personas que quieren converser contigo, pero tu NOOOOO, tienes que huir a tu habitacion-se decia ella viendose en un espejo en susurro para que nadie la escuchara, ella siempre estaba sola y se sentia muy rara en un ambiente lleno de personas

En la sala….

Ikaru le estaba dando una bolsa de regalo a Karon, cuando Karon la abrio, se dio cuenta que habia un libro, y cuando lo saco se puso mas roja que su cabello, en la portada estaba escrito ICHA ICHA PARADISE VERSION YAOI, asi que la chica completamente roja corrio a su habitacion con el libro y se encerro Mientras Ikaru se reia a carcajadas

**Fin**

**Gracias por leer, mi Hermana me ha pedido que cambie el nombre de su cuenta, y dice que muy pronto volvera ella, bye**


End file.
